The akward valentines day special for Silver and Blaze sequel
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Silver is avoiding Blaze so he don't have to eat her home made chocolate, but a little help from Sonic and his friends, Sliver musters the courage to tell Blaze how he feels about her gift. A sequel to the fist story by the same name


**I know this is belated but this is a sequel to the first Silvaze Valentine story, read that one first in order to understand what this one is all about**

* * *

" Open the door!" a Silver colored hedgehog burst through the door of Tails workshop, slamming the door close the hedgehog barricaded the door with his body as he slid down to the floor, he had the look of panic on his face.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow all looked at the hedgehog with a confused look.

" Silver" Tails approached " are you ok"

"...Uh..." Silver got up from the floor " ...no" he admitted " you see it's Valentines day and...Blaze is making chocolate"

" Chocolate" Sonic walked over to him " that's nice of her to make you a present"

" You don't understand" Silver said " she...Her chocolate taste awful" he slumped to the floor again " and now she said she'll make me another batch cause I lied saying it was the best chocolate I've ever tasted"

" Tell her the truth" Shadow spoke " be a man and stop hiding from her"

" But..." Silver started to whine " What if she burns me to a crisp"

"That one scenario" Shadow told him.

"...But by not saying anything to her , she could continue to make her chocolate and you'll hurt her more if she finds you throwing it away" Tails spoke.

"...Yes...He's here...Your on your way...I'll tell them" Knuckles hanged up the phone " That was Rouge" he said " she said Blaze was looking for Silver, I said he was here" he told the group " she's on the way, along with Amy and Cream"

" Idiot!" Shadow growled " why did you go say something like that?"

"...Hey, I was only helping" Knuckles said in defense.

" Well there no way out of this" Sonic turn to Silver " your gonna have to tell her, and don't worry" Sonic gave a thumbs up " we'll help support you".

**...**

The door to the workshop burst open, Amy being in the front stepped in " Wheres Sonic?" she asked. Sonic was clearly hiding behind the couch, of course Shadow didn't help for he lifted the hedgehog by the scruff.

" He's right here Rose" Shadow smirked " he's been waiting for you this whole time" he lied.

" Sonic!" Amy dove at him, Shadow stepped back watching the pink hedgehog hug the blue hero.

"...Hi...Amy!" Sonic said, he gave Shadow a death glare. Shadow just smirked and walked away.

Rouge entered the building with Cream behind her. " Hi Tails!" the small rabbit skipped over to the Kitsune " Happy valentines day" she giggled.

" Same to you" he said, he noticed a small wrapped gift behind the rabbit " say what you got there?"

" Oh" Cream quickly hid the gift "...Just something.." she started to blush.

Blaze was the last to enter " Is...Is Silver here?" she asked politely.

" Yup" Knuckles quickly grabbed hold of the grey hedgehog " he's right here" he pushed Silver to Blaze. Silver regain his balance before coming face to face with the lavander cat.

" Uh..." The hedgehog started to blush " I...I"

" Silver?" The cat spoke "...Is...Something wrong" she asked

" B...B..." Silver started but Blaze interrupted him by pulling out a wrapped bag.

" I...I made you some more chocolate" she presented the present " This time I..." She noticed Silver pushed back the present.

" Blaze...I'm sorry" he spoke "...I...Just can't accept your gift"

" How come?" she asked

" I...I lied to you last year" he confessed " I lied about say your chocolate was the best..when it was really awful" he told her " I didn't want to hurt your feeling back then, you put so much work into your gift I...I'm sorry" Blaze cheeks grew a shade of pink.

" It's alright Silver" she said " That why this year I got some help" she pointed to the three girls that were standing behind him " when they tried my chocolate from the night before they told me it was awful, I knew I couldn't taste sweet things so with there guidance" she unwrapped the little present " I was able to make chocolate the right way" taking a piece she popped one into Silver mouth.

Silver was afraid he would taste dirt or ashes but instead he was tasting the smooth creamy texture of milk chocolate "...Wow!" he took another piece you really did a fantastic job" he ate the piece"

" Oh stop" she blushed.

" No really you made an improvement" Silver turn to Cream " you must of taught her well".

" I didn't teach her" Cream said " Rouge was the one who taught all of us" the little rabbit pointed to the Bat

" ROUGE!" Sonic, Tails, Silver and Knuckles all said.

" What" Rouge said getting uncomfortable " you think jewels are my only hobby?" she started to blush.

" Never expected a bat to do something so out of character" Knuckles teased her, that earn him a slap across the head from Rouge.

" Just for that you can forget about your present from me" she placed her hands on her hips.

Amy turned to Sonic she held out her small bag of chocolate for him " here" she said " We all pitched in a learned form Rouge" she smiled. Sonic took the present from the pink hedgehog.

" Thanks Amy" Sonic said " I bet you did a good job"

Cream exchanged her chocolate with Tails " I hope you like it" she squeaked.

" Thanks Cream" he said. Shadow stood away from the group, he had nothing to do with the holiday.

" Going some where?" Rouge came over to the hedgehog

" Whats it to you?" Shadow asked her.

" Well if your going to act that way..." Rouge presented him with a small bag of chocolate wrapped with a red and black ribbon " I bet you don't want this then?"

Shadow cheeks started to turn the color of his stripes, Rouge smirked as she placed the little gift in his hand " Happy Valentines day hun" she winked.

**...**

Knuckles growled, he was the only one who didn't get any chocolate, and he was fine with that, that is when Rouge approached him.

" Hey grumpy" she teased.

" What you want Bat girl?" he hissed. Rouge dangled some chocolate in front of his face.

" You going to behave yourself?" she asked. Knuckles folded his arms.

" Your point?" he asked. Rouge sighed and placed the gift in his arms.

" Just enjoy your chocolate" she said " cause your never going to get something like this again"

"...Yeah..." he untied the ribbon " same to you" he popped a piece in his mouth, the moment he tasted it his face turned blue, swallowing the piece he coughed getting every ones attention

"...What...COUGH...Did...WHEEZE...You...COUGH...Put in this?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything?" Rouge told him, she walked over to Blaze " those were the ones Blaze made". making ever one except Shadow and Knuckles...Chuckle.

* * *

**This was meant to be short, funny and to the happy belated Valentines day...I guess...Hey Easter is on it's way**


End file.
